clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/9
This is the Current Sk8rbluscat Talk page. Please leave me a message. For the Archives: they are the pages listed below. Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 5 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 6 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 7 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 8. Meeting Hey, are you on? If you are, I will meet with you.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 20:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Flurry is full. I will try again, but I am assuming you are with someone else right now, seeing all my friends are on this wiki, and that I have a friend mark on that world.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 20:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, that should work. Are you still in HQ?--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 20:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Dang it, it is full again!VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 20:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yawhatnow? In my opinion, the laws could do with a bit of a tweak/huge coplete reengineering. ---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Archiving I read the Archive manual but I find it too confusing and i just wanna archive my talk page, can you pleae tell me how? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 20:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Quiet Wow, I can't talk? That is messed up.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 21:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, at least Ii have a body.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 21:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for archiving my talk! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 21:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ? How can I do anything if you ate me?--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 21:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) OOPS I FORGOT THE AWARDS I Totally Forgot! I Can't Believe It Because You Are My 2nd Best Friend (Along with Patrickrocks09, who is 09patrick On CP, You Are buddies with Him) So Here's My Total Drama Island Award And My Spongebob dude award! You'll Have To Work Your Hardest to get Master Yoda. Perhaps Maybe joining My Star Wars Club Might do It. --Spongebobrocks09 22:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Nuthin' much Nothing much. Just enjoying the Christmas party and editing!-- Barkjon 22:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) No school for me. I got off a week ago. Then again, I am homeschooled by my mom.-- Barkjon 22:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I like it. I've done it all my life. But I don't get to have as many friends, because the only people with me are my sister (actually Princesscorn, and my little brother (actually Book Bug 1), who goes to regular school. -- Barkjon 22:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Really? Cool. You might actually like it. It's pretty fun sometimes.-- Barkjon 22:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ya! Long time ago. My bro never did. -- Barkjon 22:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I can't! I have a limited time I can be on :(-- Barkjon 22:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ya, I did. But I don't edit there much anymore.-- Barkjon 22:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Edits Yes! I have 3000 edits!-- Barkjon 22:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Secret I have a secret for you: I feel like people don't like me much on here. I don't know why.-- Barkjon 22:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Anyways, I gtg. I'll see you tomorrow maybe.-- Barkjon 22:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Not much. Dude. Listen. I don't like editing here anymore. I might leave, but not because of you. Its cuz I am bored.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:05, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Skater! I went to a Christmas Party at my uncle's house. That's why I took a long break from editing!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm, No one has changed the Picture of the day or Igloo of the day sections on the front page in ages! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 23:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Reply No, I quit club penguin because I think im too old and Especially the AWFUL filters thatblock half of the dictionary. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] ニコラス. 01:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Haven't talked to you since I stopped editing! Thanks for making me sysop!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:44, 22 December 2008 (UTC) About 7:00 PM here. Only about 15 more minutes. In about a month or two I will ask for bureaucrat status! The only problem is I can't make images.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Move what?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Move what Skater?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yes that, and it blocks every day words like "mom", "WIKI O_o" "bathroom" among a ton of others. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] ニコラス. 03:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) This is weird. Someone named Franklamp said a weird thing on my talk page. See it for yourself. It's on the top.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Ok! I will move that to a user subpage!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I'll log in from time to time. I'll most likely be there. When is it? [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] ニコラス. 19:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Archive Should I archive my talk page yet?? --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 22:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Im making a new eBook Soon, you Should download it http://Sk8itbot08.wordpress.com Advice to get on Wikia Spotlight This is Aqua Jet, a user who formally edit in here, will give an advice on how to get to Wikia Spotlight. But before that, I should check the Wiki if it had some things to get on Wikia Spotlight. Because you're like the only user will not quit. Y'know? *Hmm. Welcomed every user and IPs.. Check! *Monaco skin as default... hmm not really, some users prefer Monobook. *Have at least 100 content pages. Check! *Logo. Check! *Main page should have a least one picture. Check! There's a lot of pictures anyway. *Pages are categorized. Check! Hmm. I guess you're okay to get on the Wikia Spotlight. Unfortunately there's a lot of major, major, major problems in here that must be abolished as follows: *Being unfriendly to newcomers *Frequent bans and threats *All of the regular users are a clique of friends from the same school. And finally *These "mandatory laws" are nonsense! To me, that must-be-followed law is the BIGGEST problem in here. It was once called the ''"Strict and unusual" law. And I am the only one being against these laws. It may be the reason why Freeloh and Beaky quit. Also, *Admins like you, need to be calmer, assume good faith and spread WikiLove. Why? Here's an example: If User no. 1 who is a regular user said something offending like "Destroy these laws. We don't need them!". Then, User no. 2 who is an admin, blocked User no. 1 because he said something offending. That's not the way to block users! Even though he said something offending. Here's another example: (Which is the right thing to do) If User no. 1 who is a regular user said something offending like "Destroy these laws. We don't need them!". Then User no. 2 warned him not to do it again. Then few weeks later, User no. 1 did something offending again, User no. 2 warned him for the second time. Then another week later, User no. 1 did it again, now User no. 2 blocked him because: Ignoring User no 2's warnings. So, I suggest to change the Wiki's atmosphere. Right? -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:37, 23 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' Hey! Guess what? I'm in one of Sk8itbot's videos! You should see it on YouTube, except it hasn't been uploaded yet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, I will!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Aqua Jet, I agree to some extent, but why did you put this on sk8rbluscat talk page? VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 23:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Chrismas, Sk8rbluscat